


Finn At Uni

by euniverseofcollisions



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Finn, Bottom Finn, Cat BB-8, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rey is supportive, Sharing a Room, Slow burner?, Top Poe Dameron, finn has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniverseofcollisions/pseuds/euniverseofcollisions
Summary: Finn’s first day at Uni and meets a guy who turns out to be the love of his life





	Finn At Uni

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first fic being posted!  
> Sorry for the very short chapter, if you do like it please comment some ideas for next chapter and things I may need to improve on! Also some tags will happen in later chapters  
> Thank you and enjoy ❤️❤️

Chapter 1 

It was Finn’s first day at university! He was feeling nervous, didn’t know what to expect as everyone is so different. He walked up to the gates what read, “Elstree University”, underneath there was a banner saying, “Welcome First Years!” In big bold writing, Finn took a deep breath and walked in.

He was stunned by how big this place was that he even stopped to look around. “Wow..” Finn said under her breath. Everyone is smiling and laughing, saying hi to each other after a long break.. Excitement is in the air until he saw a guy in the distance. This guy was alone on a table.. with a ginger and white cat..? He has tanned skin with black lush curly hair, the light hit this mans face, giving his brown eyes a sparkle. Handsome. Finn was somewhat completely drawn to him. He looked up, Finn suddenly felt embarrassed, quickly sped walk into any direction until he accidentally bumped into someone, a girl, making her books fall to the floor. “Oh my stars! I’m so sorry!” Finn exclaimed picking her books up off of the floor.

 

“No no it’s okay.. hey, are you new?” She asked. 

 

“Yes yes, I am” giving her books back. “Uh.. can you help me find my dorm, please?” She smiled.

 

“Of course! But I’m kinda new too so let’s hope we don’t get lost” she laughed, “By the way, I’m Rey, nice to meet ya”

“I’m Finn” he replied. “Let’s go find those dorms!” She exclaimed and off they went.

 

While walking, Finn was having a little day dream until Rey thought to break the silence, “So what are you studying?” Finn jolted back to reality, “Oh! Uhh.. Engineering. I’ve loved it ever since I can remember actually” he grinned, “And what about you?” 

 

“Woah.. I’m studying Art- hey let me show you some of my art work! If you’d like?” Rey looking at Finn beaming with excitement.

 

“Yes please” He exclaimed.

 

Rey got out of her bag a sketch book and handed it over to Finn. Finn started to look through it, amazed and complimented her, “Oh thanks” she giggled slightly blushing. 

 

For first for first time in a while Rey thought that there’s a chance of becoming friends. She looked at her watch, “Oh! Let’s get going.” Finn gave her book back but with a suddenly change of mood, Rey was confused and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

 

Finn stopped walking and gave a small sigh looking at the floor shuffling his feet, “I just.. want to say sorry again for bumping into you, I’m so clumsy sometimes...” 

 

“It’s totally okay, seriously, don’t worry about it plus I wouldn’t of met you so think of it as a good thing!” Finn looked up smiling with a wave of relief, Rey smiled back giving a thumbs up and they both started to continue their quest looking for the dorms. 

 

After finally finding the right corridor, they found the dorms. Finn started to walk in, looked back noticing Rey wasn’t following him anymore, he gave a confused look. “You not coming?”

“Nooooo I’m a girl, read the sign first!” She pointed to this sign saying, “Male only dorms” that makes sense. 

“Well Rey, when will I see you again?” “Have my phone number, maybe lunch today?” They both smiled agreeing and waved bye to each other.

Finn was walking down this small hallway looking for his dorm number 2187. Ah... Here it is, he opened the quite squeaky door to find two single beds. “Huh?!” Finn was stunned, he thought this was a one person bedroom! He looked around seeing a bookcase with a few dusty books, a small window beside it with a ray of light peaking through hitting the desk with a small white lamp shade on it and a little night stand in between the two beds. Small but cosy. Finn could get used to this.. 

He unpacked and started to get comfortable. He looked outside the window finding himself day dreaming again but about that guy he saw earlier. Finn wished he introduced himself to him.. he can just imagine himself going up to him. introducing himself to him and looking at his pretty brown eyes then- A sudden knock at the door made him jump up snapping him out of his day dream. Finn turned around to see a guy standing at the door. Finn scanned him up and down. No no, it can’t be. Finn blinked twice. “Is this room 2187?” The guy asked. EVEN HIS VOICE WAS ATTRACTIVE! Panic went off in his head. 

“Yeah yeah..” Finn quietly said, still in disbelief. 

“Great! Looks like I’m staying here with you” the man said excitingly, “Oh sorry, hi, I’m Poe, Poe Dameron” pulling out his hand out to shake Finns, “and this is my pet cat, BB-8” BB-.. what? Who names their pet that? Finn thought.

“I’m finn and I have no pets” giving out a small laugh rubbing his neck. 

Finn he was in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
